bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Trial X1
Summary Trial X1 was the first Global Exclusive trial ever released in the game. This features Estia with her lost memory. In turn, she went berserk and became cursed once summoned by Noel from the Vortex. Because the power from the cursed Estia was so strong, Noel struggled to maintain her and asked the summoner for assistance. If you came to this blog, I assume that you've read the guides on how to beat Trial X1. If not, head over to the Trial X1 page now! Squad 1: Cardes Units= |-| Items= *Fujin Potion x2 *Fujin Tonic x3 *Revive x1 *Revive Light x2 *Crescent Dew x2 With the highest resistance against the bosses encountered, this trial essentially becomes a joke. With double Cardes leads, the damage received is reduced by 40%. With a mitigation buff active, the damage received is reduced by 90%. The damage is reduced by so much that you don't have to worry a single bit about the ultimate attacks that Estia and the pair cast. The main requirements are double Cardes leads, a mitigator, and an anti-debuffer and you're set to go. Don't fret over not getting mitigation every turn as 40% mitigation is a lot. Remember that you can use any mitigator and anti-debuffer. Narza works very well as he nullifies status ailments and mitigates at the same time. He also provides the Lilly Matah effects on his SBB. Elimo also works very well as she fulfills multiple roles in the squad. If you don't like using Cardes, Grahdens works as an alternative, even as a 5*. If you're using 5* Grahdens, you will need more BB utility. This means that units like Diana, Kikuri, and Medina are recommended to use. However, in the future, Brave Frontier Global will receive a patch that will allow UBB buffs to stack on top of BB/SBB buffs. In this update, mitigation buffs will become multiplicative. This means that with double Cardes leads and 50% mitigation active, damage will be reduced by 76%. This is still a lot so there's not much to worry about even when mitigation becomes nerfed. Squad 2: 3-Turn Kill Units= |-| Items= *Fujin Potion x2 *Fujin Tonic x3 *Hero Crystal x1 *Revive Light x2 *Crescent Dew x2 |-| Spheres= *Kira w/Blighted Seal & Geldnite Axe *Afla Dilith w/Batootha & Heavenly Bud *Ivris w/Heavenly Bud & Drevas I am going to show you how to 3-turn kill this trial! Let's go! Basically, the entire team needs to be composed of the best Dark buffers. Afla Dilith is currently the only Dark unit that utilizes a 90% Spark buff. Aaron is the only Dark mitigator. Ivris is the only Dark anti-debuffer healer. The three fill-in spots must be Dark element in order for the elemental weakness damage boost to kick in with Kira's Leader Skill. Double Kira guarantees the most damage against Light and Dark enemies. In this case, the only enemies we're facing in this trial are Light element. Let's go through the sequence. Turn 1: *Activate Hero Crystal. *Use Fujin Potions on Kira, Afla Dilith, and Aaron. *Overdrive with Ruby. *Attack in order: Kira's SBB, Afla Dilith's SBB, Aaron's SBB, Ivris's normal attack, Kira's normal attack Turn 2: *Revive any dead units. *Use a Fujin Potion on Ruby. *Activate Ruby's UBB. *Normal attack with everyone else. Turn 3: *Revive any dead units. *Normal attack with everyone. Squad 3: F2P Friendly Units= |-| Items= *Cure x1 *Fujin Potion x2 *Fujin Tonic x3 *Revive Light x2 *Crescent Dew x2 With enough testing, I put together an F2P squad! If you're wondering about how I did this with 5* Grahdens is by using a friend Grahdens and a Darvanshel lead. Grahdens is the lead to boost all stats by 20%. He also mitigates damage by 15% with his Leader Skill. If you find that Cardes suits you better, he serves as a very good alternative. However, Grahdens adds Light and Dark elements to attacks, which is something Cardes lacks. Since there are BB draining problems that this squad will face, Eru is used to alleviate that problem. His BC drop rate buff helps to generate the BB gauge momentum. Lucana is the healer of the squad. Selena also fulfills this role too. Since there's barely any HC generation in this squad, both healers are necessary to help the units alive. If any major problem arises, use Selena's UBB. Nemia serves as the MVP damage dealer here. Her infinite STBB helps to whittle down the bosses' HP and the damage is quite high when paired with Grahdens's Light and Dark elemental buffs. Darvanshel serves as the mitigator and anti-debuffer. His Leader Skill cancels all status ailments. As far as this trial goes, there are no Leader Skill locks so it's safe to use Darvanshel as the lead. Nemia and Selena have very high Drop Checks on their SBB and normal attack, respectively. It's even better if the Darvanshel friend has spheres like Dandelga, Magic Ore, Queen's Tear, etc. Conclusion Tired of Estia Star Sealing your fate and your hopes of winning away? Don't fret! If these squads beat Trial X1, you can too! Special thanks to Sonnytapman for requesting Trial X1 on my Table of Contents! Check out my other spotlights in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts